


Sammy's Time At Stanford AU Redux: A fic based on a fic based on a fic

by ZoyciteM



Series: The Sammy's Time at Stanford Series [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression Play, Blanket Forts, Delicious baked goods, Excuse me while I choke on it and die, Fluff, Gen, Littles, Non-Sexual Age Play, Ridiculous levels of cuteness, Snuggling, little play, littlespace, oh god the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9395351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoyciteM/pseuds/ZoyciteM
Summary: Dean's a little confused, but willing to try, when Sam explains age play to him.This work is a direct response toSharpieStealr8200'sSammy's Time At Stanford AU: A fic based on a ficGo read that one first.  You'll need to.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SharpieStealr8200](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpieStealr8200/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sammy's Time At Stanford AU: A fic based on a fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061401) by [SharpieStealr8200](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpieStealr8200/pseuds/SharpieStealr8200). 



> This is so far out of my oeuvre, I have no idea what I'm doing.
> 
> A gift, for my dear friend. <3

“They... they what?” Dean looked baffled, staring over at his brother.

Sam blushed a little deeper. “It's a kink. You, like... regress. Like you're a little kid again. Back before everything... before everything went to shit.” Sam scrubbed his hands over his burning cheeks.

Dean looked a little revolted. “Like... like they wanna fuck...”

“No!” Sam interrupted. “I mean, I mean... yeah, some people play it that way. But not Jimmy and Cas. It's... I dunno.” Sam stared down at the bench between his legs, wooden slats, in the hallway of a spacious mall. Piped-in music, and groups of expensively-dressed teenagers walking by, chatting animatedly. The bags of shopping had been set beside him, and Dean's thigh was close to his own. “It's... it's the weirdest thing. It's like... it's like you shrink. Like all the grown-up shit, all the responsibilities and problems, like it all just goes away. And you're left... well, I'm left... with Jimmy and Cas taking care of me...”

Sam blinked back tears. Dean gripped his shoulder, and Sam shook his head, trying to push the tears back.

“It... it's like... I dunno if you remember, or... or if it was like this for you... but when I was little...” Sam swallowed hard. “All... all the other little kids, they were so _happy_ , and they had shit we _never_ had, De. Nice clothes, cool backpacks, all the neat toys. They had pets, and bikes, and...” Sam stopped, not wanting to upset his brother.

“Yeah, I hear ya.” Dean's grip was tight, and his voice was a little gravelly. Sam knew Dean had heard exactly what he hadn't said.

Sam was silent for a long moment. “They... they take care of me, De.”

It took Dean a moment to respond. His voice was tight. “I took care of you, too, Sammy.”

“I... I know, Dean. And I love you for it. If it weren't for you, Dad... John...”

“I know.” Dean's voice was heavy.

“But this 'little' thing, it's not like that. It's not two dirt-poor kids, in a hopelessly bad situation, trying to _protect_ one another.” Sam's voice was pleading. “It's... it's like... it's like if it were a perfect world, and if when we were little, there were two... two grownups, who loved us more than anything in the world, who took care of us and only ever wanted us to be _happy_. Who would never... never hit, never hurt.”

Sam glanced over at his brother, and saw the emerald eyes glittering with tears. Sam lurched towards him, grabbing him in a tight hug. Sam pressed his cheek against Dean's, whispering apologies into his ear.

Dean's hands clutched the back of Sam's jacket, his face lowering to press into Sam's neck. Sam could feel his tears. The two of them got a couple of odd looks by the people wandering by.

Dean pulled himself together, sitting back, scrubbing the back of a hand across his eyes. He gave a shaky chuckle. “A parent that didn't beat your ass? What's that like?”

“It's good, it's _so_ good, Dean.” Dean had asked jokingly, but Sam's answer had been fervent. “It's... it's safe, and... and there's just so much _love_.”

Dean looked down, lowered his voice. “So... so you're, like... a baby?”

“No. Like... like a little kid. Three? Four? Something like that.” Sam answered, his voice just as low.

“So I'd be seven, or eight. Huh.” Dean said, clearly without thinking, and then froze. Sam froze, as well, eyes locked on his brother.

Sam wasn't sure that Dean meant what he'd just seemed to imply. He opened his mouth to speak, but Dean beat him to it.

“Experimentalist, dude,” followed by a smirk and a wink. “So... how do you do it? Just quit being a grownup?”

Sam blushed. “It... it's called littlespace. There's a bunch of ways to get there... things that would be comforting, reassuring for a little kid. Toys. Forts. Colouring.” Sam swallowed. “Bubble baths.”

“Huh.” Dean sounded authentically interested.

“It's a conscious decision, to just let everything else go, and just accept. It... it's nice there. You don't have to worry about school and bills...”

“Dude, with Cas and Jimmy, you'll never have to worry about a bill again in your life.” Dean cut across him.

“Shut up.” Sam gave his brother a half-hearted bitchface. “You know what I mean. There's... no one's gonna get hurt there.”

Dean nodded silently and was thoughtful for a moment. When he spoke, his voice was barely a whisper, and Sam had to lean in a little to hear him. “You... you still had accidents, when you were that age. I had to wash your clothes in the sink, and dry 'em somewhere Dad wouldn't find.”

Sam was stunned not only that Dean remembered doing that, but that he'd done it at all – that he'd known to protect Sam when he was so very small himself.

“D'you... is that...” Dean blushed.

Sam choked and blushed fuschia. He tried to stay calm as he answered. “When... when you're a little, and you're _that_ little, you... you don't really know any better, it's not something you have a lot of control over. It's... it's not embarrassing, then.” Sam glanced sidelong at his brother, who was listening intently, and with absolutely no judgment. “I... I wear pull-ups, in... in case I have an accident.”

Dean's expression cleared. “That'd save on laundry.”

Sam threw an elbow into his brother's ribs. “For fuck's sake, Dean...”

“Sorry, sorry.” Dean smirked, punching his brother's arm. “But, yeah, in all seriousness, I'd be game to try.”

Sam goggled at him, speechless. It took him a moment to collect himself. “We'd... we'd need to get you some stuff.”

Dean lifted an eyebrow. “What kind of stuff?”

“Clothes, toys. That sort of stuff.”

“Didn't Cas and Jimmy already buy it all?” Dean sounded confused.

Sam's blush rose again. “Well, yeah, they bought stuff for a _three-year old_ , Dean. I bet that even at seven or eight, you were too cool for 'baby toys'.” Sam put the words in finger quotes.

Dean blinked. And then his face lit up. “Shit, dude, I can get _Legos_!! I always wanted Legos, man!! And now they've got, like, motorized cars and rockets and shit!”

Sam couldn't help but laugh. “Yeah, Dean, you can get Legos. And I'll even try to keep them out of my mouth.”

Dean looked disgusted. “I'll hit you, if you drool on my Legos. That's gross.”

“You hit me, and I'll cry, and then you'll be punished.” Sam smirked.

“Whoah, whoah, man – you just said 'no hitting, no hurting'.” Dean recoiled.

“Dude, if you're gonna be a brat, and hit, you'll end up over someone's lap for a spanking.” Sam explained evenly. “But it'll never be like it was with Dad. It's not gonna be a... a belting, or burns...”

“Yeah, I get it.” Dean stopped him. He was silent for a few more moments, before standing. “Well, come on then, now we've got more shopping to do!”

 

*

 

Sam wasn't going to deny that it was a little awkward, shopping for 'little' things with his big brother. But they did get Dean his Legos, and some toy cars, and even a little figure-eight shaped racetrack to race them on. They even got a firetruck, and a yellow dumptruck with big wheels. And, for reasons Dean didn't explain, and Sam didn't ask, a Barbie with long golden hair in a long, pink dress.

Sam was a little surprised at Dean's enthusiasm for the toys. He hoped that it maybe boded well, for the actual time they'd spend as littles.

They even picked up a few more toys for Sam – Duplos and Superman toys, to Dean's bizarre obsession with the Batman ones. Sam chose some My Little Ponies that were age-appropriate for his little self, and saw Dean side-eye them. Sam could already tell that Dean might be using them, when Sam wasn't.

The even found some little-appropriate clothes for Dean – a Batman t-shirt and light sweatpants that could be used as pajamas, and... Batman underwear.

“Dude, does EVERYTHING have to be Batman?!” Sam asked, exasperatedly.

“Shut up!! Batman is, like, the coolest of the cool.” Dean grinned at his package of Batman underwear. Sam rolled his eyes.

Sam didn't have the faintest idea where Cas and Jimmy had gotten the footie pajamas – but thought that Dean, even at seven or eight, would've refused to wear them.

They picked up some easy, kid-friendly snacks, as well, and Sam tossed a two-pack of sippy cups into the cart, as the twins had been so concerned he'd spill last time. Sam even grabbed a couple of large, plain white sheets, for the purposes of fort-building, in case Marta didn't want her expensive linens potentially wrecked in any mishaps.

And then they headed back to the house, to let the twins know that Dean wanted to try, as well.

 

*

 

The twins were fully on board, when a blushing Sam and a blushing Dean shared what they wanted to try. It was decided that they'd try a scene – with both littles – that evening, after dinner.

Marta, as usual, never failed to whip them up a delicious meal. The four boys had decided to have their scene in the one empty bedroom upstairs – a neutral space, without any strong ties for any of them, and quite close to the spacious bathtub. After dinner, each of the boys had hauled a dining room chair up the stairs – Sam and Dean had two each – for the purposes of building forts.

Sam kept an eye on Dean, worried that he might balk, and back out of the entire thing, but he seemed perfectly fine with it, calm and collected. A couple of times, Sam thought he looked a little pensive, but Dean smiled at Sam, when Sam looked at him with concern.

Sam could already feel himself slipping a little, as the boys arranged the chairs, draping the huge sheets over them. He struggled a little, with one of the clothespins, and Castiel was right there beside him. “Let me help, Sammy, sweetheart.” Castiel gave him a squeeze, and took the clothespin from his hand. 

“Thanks, Cas.” Sam's voice was quiet. Honestly, he was kind of tired of building the fort, and just wanted to be _inside_ it. He'd never been inside a fort in his life, unless you counted hiding out in the corners of closets while John raged on the other side of the door – which Sam most definitely did _not_.

Sam watched with a little jealousy as Dean and Jimmy moved the toys into the fort. From somewhere, Jimmy had managed to materialize a couple of strings of fairy lights, and from the outside, their fort glowed through the sheets.

Sam wanted to be in there, and he wanted to be in there _right now_.

Some of Sam's longing must have shown in his face. Sam felt Castiel take his hand. “How about a bath, sweetheart? And then we can play in the fort.”

Sam shook his head, his lower lip coming out in a pout. “Don't wanna.”

Dean gave him an odd sort of look, emerging from the fort and standing. Jimmy whispered into Dean's ear.

“Sammy, darling, come on. Into the bath, and then we'll play. Maybe you can share some of your toys with Dean, hmm?” Castiel wheedled.

Sam blinked, and his eyes lit on his brother. He thought it was a little strange, that De was _shorter_ than he was, when he'd spent his life looking _up_ at him. He let it go, though.

Sam was filled with the desire to share. He'd never had anything to share before, and he wanted to show De all of the cool toys he had, and show him how good he could colour, and... “De, bath, please?” Sam thought of his little boat toy. De _needed_ to see it.

“Yeah, Sammy. Bath.” Dean smiled a crooked sort of smile at Sam, as Sam rushed to him, taking his hand and pulling him towards the bathroom. The twins trailed behind.

Once inside the spacious room, Sam began to pull at his shirt in frustration, trying to get it off. Castiel, as always, was there to help Sam remove his 'big' clothes, as Jimmy ran the bath, with lots of bubbles.

Dean stripped, too, looking a little uncertain.

“De, help?” Sam asked, moving to the edge of the tub.

“I gotcha.” Dean helped Sam to step carefully into the tub. And then he made the mistake of letting Sam go, who promptly, _deliberately_ dropped like a stone into the tub, landing on his butt with a whoop of joy.

Bubbles and water went _everywhere_. Jimmy, who had been closest, got the worst of it, and spit water and soap out of his mouth, pushing his sopping hair back off his face. Castiel was soaked from the knees down, and a huge pool of water was spreading across the bathroom floor.

Dean lowered himself to sit in the tub, where Sam was still giggling. He tried to keep the smile off his face, but didn't entirely succeed. Sam gave Dean a brilliant grin, and turned to Jimmy. “Bath, Jimmy?” He was all innocent smiles and mischievousness.

“Apparently.” Jimmy grumped, drying his hair with a towel Castiel had brought him. Castiel laid towels across the floor, to stop the spread of the water.

Sam looked around with growing distress... the bath toys were nowhere to be found. He _needed_ his toy boat! His lower lip trembled. Just then, Castiel turned towards him with the bag of bath toys, as Jimmy finished refilling the tub.

Sam made grabby hands towards the bag, and Castiel upended it into the water, between the two boys. Sam immediately spotted his little boat, and grabbed it, showing it to Dean. “De, boat, watch!!” Sam placed it carefully on the water, watching it bob amongst the bubbles for a moment, before looking up at his brother with a huge smile.

Dean looked a little upset, and a little confused. He sat still, not reaching for any of the toys.

Jimmy, still sopping wet, knelt beside the tub, near Dean. “Dean, hey, look...” Jimmy's voice was soft, and he picked up a dolphin toy from amongst the clump of them. He turned a small bit of plastic, and it _lit up_ , and when Jimmy placed it back in the water, it began to swim.

Dean watched the dolphin toy swim its way under a mountain of bubbles, transfixed. Sam ignored it, too caught up in playing with his boat.

“That's so cool.” Dean's voice was a whisper, as the dolphin toy emerged, still glowing, from under the bubbles. “More... are there more??”

“Sure, sport. Look. Be careful, don't wind them too tight...” Jimmy passed Dean a similar turtle toy, and he wound it with careful fingers, watching it light up and swim towards his brother.

Sam watched it approach, boat clutched in one hand, and smacked at the turtle, when he felt it got too close.

“Hey! Don't hit my turtle!” Dean lunged for it, grabbing it and moving it to safety.

“Don't hit, Sammy, sweetheart. You don't want to break Dean's toy, do you?” Castiel was gently reprimanding.

Sam stared up at Castiel with wide eyes, and then back at his brother, who had corralled the dolphin and turtle, and was watching them swim.

“Sorry, De.” Sam's voice was barely a whisper.

“S'okay, Sammy.” Dean looked at the boat clutched in his little brother's hand. He glanced back at his swimming toys, and then back to the boat. “That's... that's a really cool boat. Can I see it?”

Jimmy and Castiel exchanged furtive smiles – this was exactly what they'd hoped would happen – Dean engaging with, and playing with, his little brother.

Sam, who'd felt really bad about hurting Dean's turtle, smiled and held out the boat to Dean.

The two boys played happily with the boat for some time, splashing and making waves, making it sail across stormy seas.

The water cooled too fast for Sam's liking, and he didn't protest as Castiel helped him out, rubbing him with a towel.

Dean had a little help from Jimmy with towelling off, but he was watching Sam and Castiel with serious eyes. “ _No_ , Cas.”

Castiel looked a little taken aback. “What is it, Dean?”

“Ya gotta... ya gotta...” Dean dropped his own towel and walked to Sam, pulling the towel from Castiel's hands and tossing it over Sam's head, rubbing furiously at it, hopelessly mussing Sam's hair underneath it.

Sam burst into peals of laughter, and Dean giggled, too. The twins couldn't hide their smiles.

“ _That's_ how you dry a Sammy-noodle, Cas!” Dean said, as though this ought to have been the most obvious thing in the world.

“Oh, I see. Thank you for enlightening me, Dean.” Castiel grinned.

Dean rolled his eyes, with a “grown-ups are so dumb” look on his face.

The twins led the boys back into the spare room, where Castiel brushed Sam's hair, gently working the tangles out, and helped him into his pull-up and superhero onesie, while Sam stared longingly at the glowing fort.

Jimmy had laid out the Batman underwear, T-shirt, and the track pants that would serve Dean as pajamas. Dean pulled them on and stared down at his shirt, and then back up at Jimmy. 

“Jimmy, do you think Batman is the coolest?” Dean was deathly serious.

“The very, very coolest of the cool, Deano. No one's cooler than Batman.” Jimmy answered, every bit as serious as Dean was. Dean's face split into a huge grin, which Jimmy mirrored, before chivvying him towards the fort.

Dean and Jimmy made themselves comfortable amongst the blankets and seemingly endless pillows, and Sam crawled in shortly after, eyes wide and mouth hanging open, followed by Castiel.

The first box Dean reached for was his race track, and Jimmy helped him build it on the floor, as Sam tried to decide what he wanted to play with. There was just so much to choose from – Sam had never had as many toys in his entire life as were packed into their fort. He snuggled up against Castiel, uncertain, and watched Jimmy and Dean make the small toy cars zoom around the track.

Castiel pressed a lingering kiss to Sam's temple. “Would you maybe like to colour, or draw, sweetheart?”

Sam nodded fervently. He was going to try to draw the four of them, in the fort. Castiel passed him a lap desk, settling it over his crossed legs, and some paper and crayons. Castiel tried to offer a colouring book, but Sam pushed it away.

Sam coloured for some time, as Jimmy helped Dean with one of his Batman Lego kits. He tried his best, and ended up with a picture he thought was pretty neat – the four of them, stick figures, crowded into a roughly-drawn tent, inside a huge house. He even got Cas and Jimmy's black hair and blue eyes right.

“That's amazing, Sammy.” Castiel's voice was soft, and he gave Sam a soft squeeze. Dean heard, and he looked up from his Legos, at his brother.

“What'd ya draw, Sammy?” Dean asked, Legos forgotten.

Sam blushed, but held up his drawing for Jimmy and Dean to see.

“Sammy, wow!! That's so awesome!!” Dean beamed at him, and reached to take it. Sam let him have it, and Dean carefully moved two of the clothespins, hanging the drawing where everyone could see.

“I see you made me more handsome than Cas, Sammy. Good job!” Jimmy observed the drawing critically.

Sam giggled, “Jimmy, no! You and Cas are _the same_!!”

“Ohhh. Well, I still think I'm more handsome.” Jimmy tilted his head, and did a pursed-lip modelling pose, which made both boys burst into laughter.

“Sammy, you keep on drawing, okay? I'll be right back. I'm just going to get us some snacks and drinks, all right?” Castiel smoothed Sam's hair back form his face. Sam nodded absentmindedly, already working on his next drawing.

Dean put down his Lego Batmobile and moved to take Castiel's vacated spot, watching his brother colour.

Sam's next picture used up a lot of his black crayon – a long, black car with a tall dark-haired man and two small boys. Dean scooched a little closer to his brother, wrapping an arm around him.

“That's us, Sammy. Us and Dad.” Dean murmured. Sam nodded, feeling a little sad, and not entirely understanding why. Dean continued. “Dad used to take care of us... and now, and now Cas and Jimmy do.”

Sam nodded, staring down at his picture, before scribbling frantically all over it, and shoving it and the lap desk away. He didn't want to feel sad, not here, in this amazing fort, filled with people he loved. He turned and gripped Dean in a tight hug.

Dean held him close, petting his hair, until Castiel returned laden with snacks. “Everything okay?” Castiel's voice was mild.

“Sammy got sad, but he's better now.” Dean said matter of factly. “Big brother hugs make everything better.”

“They do.” Jimmy smiled at the boys, and helped Castiel organize the snacks.

Sam pulled himself off of Dean, and turned to the food Castiel had brought. There was all sorts of deliciousness to choose from, including Marta's home made chocolate chip cookies, which Castiel stopped him from having more of, after he'd already had three. Even Sam's puppy-dog eyes and pout didn't work against him.

Sam gave up after a while, and his eyes fell on the My Little Ponies. There was a yellow one that caught his eye, with a pink mane and tail. He picked up a small brush, and brushed her hair into smoothness. There was something soothing about it, and he ran his fingers down her silken hair.

Sam felt a gentle touch on the back of his head – Castiel smoothing down Sam's own hair. It felt nice, really nice. Like home and like love. Sam snuggled into Castiel's side a little more tightly.

He put the pony down, and looked over to see that Dean had picked up a blue one, with rainbow hair, and was trying – and failing miserably – to braid it. He held it out to Jimmy for help, and with nimble fingers, Jimmy braided its mane and tail. Sam thought it was really pretty, the different colours all overlapping. Dean set his pony right beside Sam's, with a smile.

“There. Best friends.” Dean nudged his pony a little closer to Sam's. Sam nodded and picked them up, putting them side by side in the back of his yellow dumptruck. 

“Oh, they have a ride! Nice!!” Dean grabbed the truck, and rolled it towards Jimmy. He made it do a big U-turn on the floor, and started backing it up. “Beep! Beep! Beep!! Look out, Jimmy!” 

“Oh no!” Jimmy raised his arms, cowering, as Dean bumped the truck into his legs and tipped the back of it, spilling the ponies into Jimmy's lap. “Nooo! I've been squashed by ponies!!”

Jimmy flopped melodramatically onto the floor. “Oh no, I have been gravely injured! Surely the only thing that could save me would be Winchester cuddles!”

“Jimmy!” Sam untangled himself from Castiel, and knee-walked over to Jimmy, who was lying as though dead, his mouth hanging open and his eyes crossed. Sam wrapped his arms around him and snuggled in close. Dean squirmed his way up Jimmy's other side, effectively making Jimmy into the middle of a cuddly Winchester sandwich.

“Oh... oh, I believe I'm starting to feel better....” Jimmy wrapped his arms around the boys... and then began to tickle them mercilessly. 

Both Winchesters squirmed and laughed, loud enough that the room rang with it. Castiel snuck up behind Dean, and helped Jimmy with his tickle torture, letting Jimmy focus a little more on Sam. The Novak boys kept it up until both littles were sprawled on the floor, panting and winded.

Sam was flat on his back, staring up at the white sheet and the soft glow of the lights, thinking that there was no place better in the world than right here, right now. He blinked slowly, his eyes beginning to feel heavy.

“Bedtime, I think.” Castiel's voice was soft.

“... here?” Sam pleaded, trying to hide his yawn, tired but not wanting the night to end.

“Yeah, let's camp out here tonight!” Dean jumped in immediately. “Can we, Cas, Jimmy, please? Please??” Dean's puppy-dog eyes were every bit as effective as Sam's.

Castiel gave Jimmy a wink, and Jimmy answered. “Since you asked so nicely, Dean, yes, we can camp out here tonight.” 

“Yes!!” Dean sat up, and began to gather every available pillow, and directed the others as to where to move, when to get up and lie back down. When he had everyone situated to his liking, Sam and Dean were cuddled in the middle, with Castiel curled up behind Sam, and Jimmy curled up behind himself.

Blankets were pulled up, and Dean took excruciating care to make sure Sam was covered up, comfortable and warm. There was a soft chorus of 'good night's, soft kisses, and Castiel dimmed the fairy lights a little.

Sam fell asleep, safe and warm and so, so loved, under their gentle glow.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Out of the Fort and Into the Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9924386) by [Lira_Chimera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lira_Chimera/pseuds/Lira_Chimera)




End file.
